


Here Be Dragons

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Bickering FitzSimmons, Gen, Platonic FitzSimmons, Professor Vaughn's Third Year Compiler Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Simmons heads to the library to find a book Professor Vaughn recommended, only to find that Fitz got to it first.





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt found [here](http://platonic-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/147038655314/a-b-both-come-to-check-out-the-same-book-from)
> 
> A & B both come to check out the same book from the library. The two of them end up sitting in a quiet area with chairs and taking turns reading it to each other.

Jemma found the row of bookshelves in the Sci-Tech Academy library labeled QA76 and rounded the corner, stopping suddenly as she noticed Fitz standing in front of her, nose in a book. 

“Oh, hello, Fitz,” she greeted him before beginning to scan the shelves for the book on compiler theory that Professor Vaughn had recommended. Fitz didn’t respond. 

Jemma found the spot where the book should be, but it wasn’t there. She frowned and scanned the shelves again. The library database had said there was one copy available.

“Fitz, I’m looking for a book Professor Vaughn recommended. He said it was known as ‘the Dragon Book.’ Have you seen it?”

“Er--yeah,” Fitz said, still not looking up.

Jemma looked over at him, pursing her lips in annoyance. “Can you help me find it?” Fitz finally looked up and then held up the book he was reading so she could see the dragon on the cover. “Oh,” Jemma said. “You have it. Excellent.” She reached out to take it from him, but he pulled close to his chest.

“You can’t have it,” he told her. “I need it.”

“Ugh, Fitz! There’s only one copy left and Professor Vaughn said it was the best book to read in order to understand compiler theory. We have the exam in two weeks, Fitz!” 

“I know,” Fitz said. “That’s why I came to check out the last copy.”

Jemma huffed angrily and rolled her eyes as Fitz went back to reading. She looked around at the books surrounding them, waiting for an idea to come. “I know! We’ll share the book!”

“Share?” Fitz repeated, looking up at her again.

“Yes,” Jemma told him. “Share - to use, occupy, or enjoy something jointly with another. It’s a concept typically learnt in nursery school.”

“I wasn’t typical in nursery school.”

Jemma rolled her eyes again. “Please, Fitz. Can we share the book?”

Fitz sighed. “Fine. But I got it first, so I get to check it out.”

“Fine. You go check it out. I’ll find a table.”

~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Fitz and Jemma sat side-by-side, attempting to read the book together. “Wait, I’m not finished!” Jemma objected as Fitz began to turn the page.

“This isn’t working!” Fitz complained after the third time Jemma asked him to wait.

“Well, excuse me for not instantly understanding, Mr. Engineering Genius-”

“It’s Dr. Engineering Genius to you, Simmons.”

“Well, then it’s Dr. Dr. Simmons to you, Fitz.”

_ Thud! _ They stopped bickering and turned to see Sally Webber glaring at them, a very thick book on the table in front of her. “FitzSimmons! Shut up!” she hissed. “Or find somewhere else to be.”

Jemma pushed back her chair and picked up her backpack. “C’mon, Fitz, let’s go back to my room.”

“Make sure you leave the door open!” Sally called after them.

“She is so annoying, that one,” Fitz grumbled as they exited the library. 

“Really!” Jemma agreed.

“ _ Make sure you leave the door open _ ,” Fitz echoed in a high pitch voice before returning to his normal tone. “What does she think we’re going to do?”

“What we’re going to do is figure out a way to share that book.”

“Trying to read it together didn’t work, obviously.”

“What if we took turns reading a chapter at a time?”

“No,” Fitz disagreed immediately. “That’ll waste too much of our time.”

“Oh, I know! We can take turns reading it out loud! That way we’ll get to read it at the same time.”

Fitz considered the idea. “Yes, I think that’s our best option,” he said.

They entered Jemma’s room and Fitz firmly shut the door out of spite. He dropped his backpack to the floor and put the book on her desk before beginning to peruse Jemma’s container of snacks while Jemma filled the electric kettle in the sink.

Once they had their tea, and Fitz had his pretzels, they sat side by side on top of Jemma’s bed, and she opened the book to the first chapter. “Programming languages are notations for describing computations to people and to machines,” she began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com) and send me any Fitz and/or Simmons prompts (platonic or romantic).


End file.
